thenexuversefandomcom-20200215-history
Karig
Karig was the self proclaimed ruler of all, ruling from his castle in the nexus. He was born as a weak pureblooded demon that for most of his life endured many struggles in his efforts to gain in power and stature amongst his people. Relatively weak and unimportant Karig was gifted with a keen mind that allowed him to plan ahead many steps, a trait that would eventually lead to both his rise in power and the destruction of Earth-001. His pursuit of power and arcane mastery led him to commit a number of horrific acts against his own people and the races of Earth-001, some of the more notable ones being causing a major war between all the races on Earth-001, turning the world tree's power into a mere source of power for him to feed on and the destruction of his Earth of which it devoured the essence causing him to become powerful enough to break through the dimensional walls letting him move through the multi-verse. Gaining in power over millenniums to a point where he was strong enough to remain in his castle in the nexus at all times, enslaving lesser races to do his bidding. In a stroke of bad luck one of his servants, the human Daniel from Earth-012 converted by Karig's hand into a lesser demon turned Karig's power against him, banishing him out of reality, to fester in his hate in a sea of eternal darkness, to plot his eventual return and downfall of all that is. Biography Relationships Personality Powers and abilities Memorable quotes * Little creature, you went through a lot of trouble just to summon me, did you never listen to your elders? Do not involve yourself into things that are beyond your comprehension... But you without knowing did me a favor, you brought this universe to my attention and for that I will make your death painless. -Karig to Daniel upon being summoned. * YOU DARE TRY AND GIVE ME AN ORDER? ME? KARIG THE IMMORTAL DEMON GOD? HE WHO HAS DEVOURED COUNTLESS UNIVERSES? YOU IMPUDENT WORM -Karig upon being given an order by Daniel * You must be either very brave or very stupid for not even flinching at my words.. You interest me little human, very well I will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams and in turn you shall be my herald in this world. Your actions will bring this world to it's final destruction. -Karig accepting Daniel's wish out of sheer amusement. * Look at yourself little slave, you get a sniff of power and suddenly you think you can oppose me? I made you into what you are now, without me you'd be long dead! You forgot your place in life and formed this pathetic little army, look at it, demonic rejects, little angels, spirits and even humans... I will delight in devouring you all! -Karig after Daniel's betrayal was revealed. * '' DO NOT THINK YOU HAVE WON SLAVE! I AM ETERNAL! YOU THINK BANISHING ME WILL KEEP YOU SAFE? ONE DAY I WILL BREAK THROUGH THE BARRIERS AND ENTER REALITY ONCE MORE... AND WHEN I DO ALL WILL BOW!'' -Karig's final words before being banished. Notes and trivia Category:Demon Category:Side character Category:Karig's demon hordes Category:Story character Category:Characters